


【鸣佐】痕迹

by respectullynotyours



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese Language, Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, NaruSasu - Freeform, theyliveintheirownperfectworld, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respectullynotyours/pseuds/respectullynotyours
Summary: -	我的爱人身上有我留下的痕迹。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fics Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto Fanfictions





	【鸣佐】痕迹

**Author's Note:**

> 架空700+一发完 斜杠不代表攻受

为什么不接断臂？这个问题问过他很多次。  
“像你那样子缠上乱七八糟的绷带很丑。”  
是这样吗？外貌为豪的宇智波，确实会爱惜羽毛。不过你常年穿着长袖，也看不到绷带。再怎么说，有绷带还是比完全没有手臂好吧。  
“…是为了弥补我的罪过。”  
罪过？你错在哪啦？是还在后悔我因为你受伤？我可不计较这些。如果是那样，我也要弥补我的罪过。再怎么说这个弥补的方式也不太高效率我说。  
“…不要强词夺理…”

爱人是善良的。生性直率，也乐于承担。可是，口不对心。  
爱人今天在家里穿着松垮垮的长袖衬衣。他在看卷轴，我枕在他大腿，看他的袖管。空荡荡的。  
我忍不住伸手拽上去，爱人被打扰，不悦地皱眉。  
“又想做了吗…”  
是的，我勃起了。好像还是冲动的青少年一般，看到他左臂那截轻飘飘的袖管，经常性地兴奋。第一次有那种感觉，是十二岁和他在病院的天台打架。

佐助，为什么不接上断臂？爱人认命一般用右手拽开我的裤子的时候，我不禁又想问。  
佐助温暖细滑的手在我的柱身上下动着，偶尔用拇指旋转着绕过龟头。对于怎么刺激我，佐助已经很熟悉。不接断手是怕缠绷带丑吗？说是怕缠上绷带会因为给我手活的时候弄脏还比较实际。

我挑开佐助衬衣下摆，用缠绷带的手摸他的小腹。小腹很紧实，但是皮肤很柔软，脂肪层恰到好处。靠近的时候，还能闻到淡淡的、如同母体一般让人安心的香气。医用绷带的触感是粗糙的，佐助的小腹被我上下左右、慢慢摩挲的时候应该有绵密的刺激感。佐助握着我阴茎的手顿了一下，我听见上方他嘴里溢出来的两声悄悄的喘息。有什么好藏的？我枕在他大腿上，能清楚地看见他也硬了。

…这不是挺喜欢绷带的吗。

我从他大腿上起身，还在小腹部的手顺势向上，把他的上衣脱掉。佐助的身体相比我们拳脚相加的从前，厚实成熟了很多。偏白的皮肤质地像天鹅绒，有感觉能和埋藏在下面的脂肪和肌肉组织可以随时分开的弹性。我用左手感受着。俯身去亲吻他左臂的截面，那里的皮肤相反地很粗糙，是伤口的缘故。

嘴唇贴上去的一瞬间，佐助的身体像被过电一样颤抖起来。是的，每次都是这样。因为每次做爱都会被我亲吻的这个截面，这个原本皮肤粗糙、感应迟钝的地方，现在是他的性感带。

“不要、亲了，”佐助试图让我移开，他的左臂却牢牢被我抓着。

“不是赎罪。” 我一边舔舐，一边含糊地说。

“…？”佐助疑惑地看向我。以前做爱没有见过他这种隐忍又疑惑的表情，今天又有了新收获。

我把佐助放倒，让他背对着我，用右臂支撑我们两个的重量。我抓着他的半截左臂，佐助的上半身弯成美丽的弓一般的弧度。我是弓箭手，射的却不是箭。后入位，看不见佐助的表情，但是是欣赏他韵雅却销魂的身体线条的最佳角度。看不见表情又怎样？他带着颤抖却忍不住尾音上扬的呻吟声说明了一切问题。

”呜…快点、弄完…“我的右手握住佐助的腰，好让我下身发力。佐助的臀被我撞起一阵一阵肉浪，我想起十几年前终结谷那天被我们打架激起阵阵波涛的南贺川。今天我好像太用力了，佐助哀叫着夹得很紧。

”为什么、不接断臂？”我以阴茎为支点让佐助转过身来，”我真的想知道我说…呼…“  
佐助的脸颊已经飞红，紧紧闭着眼睛，好像要回避问题。他想用手遮住自己的脸，却被我抓住右臂。只剩半截的左臂却遮不住什么。

不要说丑、不要说赎罪。我俯下身去和他接吻，被吻的他慢慢放松了些，用手臂圈住了我。我们的肌肤交换温度，这感觉很安心，第一次有这种感觉，是十五岁那年在大蛇丸的基地，被飞身而下的他圈住肩膀的时候。

“知道我为什么看到你的断臂就兴奋吗，因为那是我在你身上留下的痕迹。”我把头埋进佐助的颈窝，闻他头发的味道。是和我一样的洗发水的味道。说着这句话，我的下身又开始加快速度。我的耳朵里传来低低的呜咽，鼓膜震颤的频率和佐助声带震颤的频率重合，他的呻吟声格外媚人悦耳。因为我的加速佐助很慌乱，小腿肚在我的后背乱擦。

…还是因为我说的这句话慌乱了呢？所以为什么不接上断臂，是怕我留下的这道痕迹消失吗？我猜对了吗，佐助。我想着，却没有说出声，佐助口不对心，还很喜欢害羞。我舔舐着佐助的侧颈，是和他的小腹一样淡淡的味道。

忽然我的脸上凉凉湿湿的，背上一阵刺痛。佐助被顶到敏感点，开始流生理性泪水，放在我背后的右手也控制不住力道了，估计是抓破了我的皮肤。这疼痛对我来说却是很适当的催情剂，佐助的里面和我背后渗出的血珠都是温暖的。佐助赐予的一切都很舒服，我开始冲刺，快要射了。

“因为，是你、在我身上…呜、…”佐助颤抖着发出声音。我咬住佐助的颈肉，他快被我吃掉了。我们下股相触的地方，他湿得要命。  
“留下的，痕迹…哈啊啊…“佐助把这句话说完的那一刻，我射了。我的东西射进他的身体里，不知道那个有母体气息的小腹可不可以孕育带着我漩涡鸣人的基因的生命。除了他还有谁合适呢？我想不出第二个人了。我懂他，他懂我。我们天造地设。

我从佐助身上起来，我们的身上都是已经开始发凉的汗珠。我这才看见佐助的表情，他眼神空空的，轮回眼的勾玉也不见了。眼角挂着没干的泪珠，半张的嘴唇里呼出吸进的气息断断续续的。从他身体里退出来的时候，他腿还合不上，却恍惚地用右手去捂他的小腹。

嘿嘿，看来是真的很舒服啊。我挠挠头想。怎么说也该清洗一下吧，我抱着佐助去了浴室。在镜子前，我们两个的样子都乱糟糟的。佐助身上星星点点都是我留下的吻痕、咬痕。佐助也把我抓破了好几处。我右手的绷带，有一点被扯松了。

像这样大汗淋漓的做爱之后皮肤上留下的痕迹，我射进佐助身体里的精液，断臂和绷带。

在爱人身上留下痕迹，是爱人间做的事。


End file.
